Everlasting Memories
by WordsShaterSouls
Summary: Marshall has spent his whole life running from his past, but when an unwanted visitor shows up at his door he is torn between his head and his heart. Unsure of what to do he begins to relive his memories. AN: Some Fiolee. Contains an OC!


"Come on! Follow me!" The mischievous raven haired teen called to the adventurous young girl from across the river.

"You know it would me much easier if every one could just float like you." Fionna remarked.

"Is that so?" The king of vampires raised an eyebrow at Fionna. He floated over the rapid waters with ease quickly picking up the 16 year, old before she could fight it, and carried her back over the water.

"Happy Princess?" Marshall smirked revealing one of his deadly sharp fangs.

"Marshall! I hate it when you call me that! It makes me sound like I'm your daughter or worse that I'm married to that jerkface Gumball!" Fionna yelled at the bad little boy.

"Oh that's right your mine now!"

"Shut up!" With that Marshall kissed with Fionna. In pure desperation he reached out for the door of his small shack hidden in the caves. In success he opened the door quickly falling to the floor still locking lips with the human.

"Well isn't that just sweet? It looks like Marshall finally found himself a girlfriend!" An unfamiliar voice came from above creating panic apon the couple.

Fionna quickly untangled herself from the shocked vampire grabbing her sword. She stood in her fighting stance.

"Whoa! Looks she's a fighter. Don't worry I'm not a bitter, much unlike your boyfriend here." The girl responsible for the rude interruption seemed to make herself comfortable on the small red sofa after tucking in her large colorful wings.

"Echo? Is that you?" Marshall Lee floated over to the strange girl poking her on the arm.

"Ow!" The creature yelped, "Yes Marsh it's Echo! I'm right here aren't I?" She remarked knocking away his ice cold hand from where he had poked her.

The vampire was still astonished at how different she was compared to when he had seen the winged girl in front of her last. The last time he had seen her Echo was nothing other then a confused 15 year old with snow white hair and a bright out look on life. Her hair was now raven with long blood red streaks running through out it. Her wings once a faint shade of grey had been dyed to match her new hair colors. _Could you even dye feathers?_ "W-what happened to you?" He managed to choke out.

"What happened to _me?_" Echo glared at the oblivious boy in front of her. "I wasn't the one who disappeared off the face of Aaa for nearly two hundred years with not even a simple good bye. So the more important question is what happened to _you _Marshall Lee?"

"Just who do you think you are talking to Marshall like that? He is the _Vampire King_ and what are you the queen of the freaks?" The young adventuress sassed raising her pink crystal sword to defend the boy floating in front of her.

"What am I? My dear I am nothing short of your worst nightmare. Like I said I do not bite, no what I do is much worse so I'd suggest you stay on my good side." The older girl growled taking after her mother in doing so her eyes began to shift from a bright silver into a black hole that frightened nearly every creature in all of Aaa . "And I indeed am a Queen so what are you? Human? What a pathetic species. I thought the were all wiped out centuries ago. All they were good for was a meal." She laughed moving her head to show of a small black crown with red gems on the corner of her head.

"That's it!" Fionna yelled lifting her weapon to strike when a green arm wrapped itself around her waist stopping her.

"Calm down Fionna! This is just an old... friend, yeah friend of mine." He hesitated on the word friend and everyone around him noticed it to.

"Getting your girlfriend to fight for you now? The Marshall I knew would have backed away from a fight." Echo smirked.

"I'm not that Marshall anymore things changed."He mumbled as Fionna yelled at the girl laying on the couch.

"That's enough!" Marsh hissed after listening to them bicker for five minutes. "Why are you here Echo?"

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you Marshall."


End file.
